A Time To Forgive
by Born To Be A writer121
Summary: This is the sequel to A New Kid On The Block. Troy moves back to New Mexico to get his girl back. But a lot has changed! How will Gabriella react to seeing someone from her past!
1. A Blast from the past

Troy arrives in Albuquerque, New Mexico determined to get his girl back...But a lot has changed in the past 6 ½ month's. Since Troy broke up with Gabriella, She was very hurt until she met this other guy Zachary Rodriguez who changed all that. How will Gabriella react to seeing someone from her past?

Ms. Darbus:

"Good morning students we have a new student Troy Bolton. Will you come up and say a few words about yourself and where you're from?"

Troy:

"Sure um I'm Troy and I'm from Manhattan, NY and I'm here to play Basketball."

Ms. Darbus:

"Thanks."

Troy:

"Sure."

Taylor:

"Oh my God" (she said to herself.) "Gabi, Wake up!!"

Gabriella:

"What?"

Taylor:

"Look who's here." (Points at Troy.)

Gabriella:

She looked over to where she was pointing at. "Holy Shit" she whispered to Taylor. "What is he doing here?" Staring at Troy for couple of seconds.

Ms. Darbus:

"Okay Troy please take your seat."

Troy:

"Yeah okay" (he notices Gabriella's staring at him)

Ms. Darbus:

"Hey you guys were starting the play Romeo and Juliet and I've decided that Troy will be Romeo and Gabriella will be Juliet. Taylor will be lady Capulet and Chad will be Capulet. I'm passing out the books now so start reading."

Troy:

"Wow first day here and I'm Romeo not a bad start Troy." He thought to himself.

Gabriella:

"Romeo and Juliet…oh no?" She said surprised like fate was working over time. "_What's the hell is going on here?"_ She thought to herself.

Taylor:

"Oh my God, actually Gabi, this is going to be so interesting..."She whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella:

"Yeah you think so?" (She whispered to Taylor.) She looked at Troy again. Staring at him for couple seconds again.

Ms. Darbus:

Okay students quite down we need to practice but first I need to take roll" she takes roll and then says "Okay will Troy and Gabriella please come up here?"

Troy:

"Uh yeah sure" (he walks up to the front of the class and wait for Gabriella.)

Zach:

"Hey sorry Ms. Darbus my car wouldn't stop" He made up a lie.

Ms. Darbus:

"Yeah sure, please take your seat. Were practicing Romeo and Juliet. The new student Troy is Romeo and Gabriella is Juliet. You can be Tibet."

Zach:

"Wait...Troy's Romeo? Come on he just got here!" "I can play Romeo." "Wait? Romeo and Juliet have to kiss on the lips."

Ms. Darbus:

"Okay first things first, if you were here on time then you could have been Romeo. Another thing is, yes they have to kiss."

Gabriella:

"Oh crap, this is going to be bad." She thought to herself, she stood up and walked to the front of the class room and stood next to Troy.

Ms. Darbus went to get the books for Romeo and Juliet.

Gabriella:

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to Troy.

Troy:

"I'm here to play basketball and you!"

Ms. Darbus:

"Okay we will practice the balcony scene."

Gabriella:

"Me? Why me?" she asked as the teacher went to get the book out the closet.

Troy:

"Because I still love you."

Ms. Darbus:

"Okay got the book, let's start practicing shall we?

Gabriella:

"Okay."

Troy:

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
who is already sick and pale with grief."

Gabriella:

"Ay me!"

Troy:

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Gabriella:

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Troy:

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Gabriella:

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name which is no part of thee, Take all myself.

Troy:

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo"

Gabriella:

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honorable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world.

Troy:

"How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!"

Zach:

"Come on there way to close" Zach shouted out in jealousy.

Ms. Darbus

"Quite Zach one more out bust and I you're out of here!!

Gabriella:

She stepped back little. So they wouldn't be to close. She looked at Zach when he shouts out.

"When shall we be married?" .She looked at Troy.

Troy:

"Uh tomorrow"

Gabriella:

"What time shall I send to thee?"

Troy:

"By the hour of nine!"

Gabriella:

"A thousand times good night Romeo!"

Troy:

"With a kiss to thy lips I shall leave."

They moved closer towards each other and Gabriella puts her arms around Troy's neck and as he holds her closer then ever! Troy gently kisses Gabriella. She then got lost in the feeling of kissing Troy again and without thinking she deepened the kiss by putting her tongue in his mouth. They stayed kissing until they were forced to break a part from lack of air.


	2. Another Side To Troy

Ms. Darbus:

"Enough Zach I'm giving you one more chance. Or I will write you up."

"Wow that was amazing! The way the words came to life as you guys said it. Was like amazing. This will be a great show. Well done you guys. Take you're there's 10 minutes before the bell rings talk among yourselves quietly please"

They returned to there seats, Troy hoping that Gabriella still had the same number and lucky for him she did. Gabriella sent him a text message knowing he loved that phone, so she he still had the same number.

Text message

To: Troy

From: Gabriella

Subject: What are you doing here?

You still love me? You're the one who broke up with me.

From: Troy

To: Gabriella

Re: What are you doing here?

Yeah I still love and I'm not ever going to stop loving you.

From: Gabriella

To: Troy

Re: Re: What are you doing here?

Well what if I don't Love you anymore. I'm going out with Zach.

From: Troy

To: Gabriella

Re: Re: Re: What are you doing here?

So what your saying is you don't have any feeling for me any more?"

To: Troy

From: Gabriella

Re: Re: Re: Re: What are you doing here?

Yes that is exactly what I mean.

Text messaging ended. Then the bell ranged.

Ms. Darbus:

"Class dismissed have a great day see you tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella please stay after I need talk to you to for a second."

After they kissed, Gabriella was very surprised because she felt a little spark between the two of them.

Gabriella:

She turned around and looked at Zach "Hey baby wait for me I'll only be a minute I want to see what Ms. Darbus wants." She turned back around and said... "So what's up Ms. Darbus?" She said as she stood there next to Troy.

Zach:

"Yeah baby sure"

Ms. Darbus:

"Hey that was some kiss, since Saturday is in 4 day and that's when the play is. I was hoping that you guys would practice tonight in the library. I've already to talked to the librarian and she said just come after class. You can have the back conference room for as long as you like so please take your time you guys. I want it to be perfect."

Troy:

"Yeah sure no problem, I have nothing to do anyways"

Gabriella:

"Wait Ms. Darbus after class I have a test. I need to study for, but I will practice the play with Troy at lunch or something like that."

Troy:

"I'm cool with it."

Ms. Darbus:

"Sure after lunch is fine"

Gabriella:

"Okay that's perfect."

Troy:

"I got to go" He ran out the class.

Zach:

"Baby class starts in 3 seconds hurry up." Getting mad.

Gabriella:

"Okay sorry baby." She kissed him on the lips. "And I forgive you about our fight earlier." She smiled at Zach. "Do you want to do something after school?" She said to Zach.

Zach:

"Yeah do you want to go and have a make up session in the storage room? We have a sub today." He said as he held her and kissed her neck.

Gabriella:

She giggled when he kissed her neck. "Save it for later. I have to practice on my words for Romeo and Juliet during my next class, and during and after lunch too. I'll seal a promise with a kiss that you can have me for as long as you like after school." She smiled then she kissed him on the lips.

Zach:

"Okay." He kissed her back.

Troy:

"Oh there you are! So I have a sub today so do you want to practice?"

Gabriella:

"Oh hey Troy. Uh hold on." She looked at Troy.

"So Zach, do you mind?" She looked at Zach.

Zach:

"No not at all go do your thing!"

Troy:

"Okay."

Gabriella:

"Okay babe, meet me at my locker for lunch okay I love you?" She kissed Zach him on his lips.

Zach:

"Yeah whatever" He as he walked away.

She looked at Troy, "Let's go." As she started to walk away with Troy.

As they walked in the library conference room. Troy saw the look on Gabriella's face. Gabriella said...

Gabriella:

"Okay let's get this over with?" She said looking down.

Troy:

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Gabriella:

"You didn't see what just happened?"

Troy:

"Actually I did and he isn't even worth crying over."

"Please don't cry...see this is what I'm talking about...I never made you cry when we were together."

Gabriella:

"I know...except you broke my heart.

Troy:

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella:

"I thought your family liked me."

Troy:

"They did, it's just that my dad always dreamed of sending me to NYU and to be honest I always wanted to go to NYU as well. Then my dad got all that money from his new job. It seemed like it could be a reality. But the closer I got to you, the less important it all seemed. I was determined to go to whatever University that you got into. But my dad thought that I was throwing my future in the trash for you. I tried to tell him how much I loved you and how much you mean to me. But he didn't care he said I was too young to know what real love was. So he called me into his office and starts yelling at me. Then he throws my tuition check in the fire place, and then held my application to NYU in under the fire place, saying that it was the last application until 2009. So I made the biggest mistake of my life. I broke up with you. That's the honest truth I swear."

Gabriella:

"Wow I didn't know… but you still hurt me Troy."

Troy:

"I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry baby. See when I met you I just knew that you were different from the other girls. Who just wanted to sleep with me to gain popularity? I knew you were someone special and you still are"

Gabriella:

"Wait you're not a virgin. What happened?"

Troy:

"Yeah I know that you're a virgin and you plan on waiting and I want you to know that I really respect that."

Gabriella:

"Thanks. So when did you lose your virginity?"

Troy:

"I was molested when I was 5 and it stopped when I was 9 years old. My mom paid this lady Ms. Clark to watch me, but she molested me when my mom went to work. She told me that she would kill me in my sleep if I ever told anyone. So about 4 years later I told my dad and got her arrested for child molestation. She was sentenced to 20 years in prison, but only lived for three of it. Some women that were doing life for killing and other stuff had found out and they beat her to death."

Gabriella:

"Oh my God Troy I'm so sorry I never knew that...why didn't you tell me?"

Troy:

"We never talked about sex or if we were a virgin or not until now...so I want you to know that...you and Eric and my parents and the police were the only ones I told. I still love you Gabriella I hope you know that"


	3. The Proof

Gabriella:

"I know Troy, but...we have got to practice this play."

Troy:

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Gabriella:

"Me too. Hey can we just be friends for now? It's a little to fast for me."

Troy:

"Yeah sure as long as I can be in your life I'm happy."

Gabriella:

"Great and I know that your dad made you, but that still doesn't change the fact that I fall in love with you. Hell I wanted to marry you, that's how much I loved you and you went and broke my heart a couple of days before I left for New Mexico."

Troy:

"I will spend the rest of my life telling you, how sorry I am, and how much I need you in my life."

Gabriella:

"I believe you Troy and I forgive you. Now let's practice."

Troy:

"Okay."

Gabriella:

She hugged him. Gabriella thought _"It feels nice to be back his in arms again. I always felt so safe and warm in his arms"_

"Yeah it's nice to hear that you still care for me. Don't worry I won't tell no one what you told me I promise." She smiled at him. _Maybe has right. I made the hugest mistake of my life when I told Zach I loved him. Actually two because I told Troy that I just wanted to be friends. Maybe he's still the one for me and not Zach. Maybe friends would be good. _She thought to herself. She the feeling that she had for Troy started coming back when he kissed her this morning. She wiped her eyes and said:

"So, lets practice!" she smiled at Troy. "I'm all better now."

Troy:

He pulled a part from Gabriella thinking _man does she look and smell beautiful. Oh you can believe that me a Zach gone have a little talk! No one gone treat the woman I love like that. "_I will always care about you. I know I trust you. So you want to do the balcony scene again or another part?" he said smiling as he licked his lips. He was happy he knew what to do to turn her on and licking his lips did just that."

Gabriella:

"Yeah sure we can do the balcony scene." "_So this is it we are kissing again, if I feel sparks, firework. Then I'm going to break up with Zach." _She thought. "Are you doing this just to turn me on?" She laughed.

Troy:

Troy bit his lip in a very sexy way "Yeah I am, plus I love kissing you."

Gabriella:

"I'm a bad kisser." She said joking.

Troy:

"You weren't bad kisser this morning." Troy picked up Gabriella and sat her on the table. Troy got between her legs and they kissed for a long time with tongue this time and it was good.

Gabriella:

She kissed him back passionately, and moaned little. She pulled back and said. "Wow, I haven't felt a like that in a long time." She started to kiss him again and passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was enjoying it...they forgot about practicing and started making out. She pulled back little. "Wait a minute, what about Zach?" She asked.

Troy:

"What about him, baby I don't like the way he treats you. That's why I'm gone have a talk with him. I think I need more practice." He smiled as he kissed her again, but with more passion and love then before.

Gabriella:

She smiled and kissed him again and it was getting a little hot so she unbuttoned Troy's shirt then pulls back again. "Wait this is still kind of too fast isn't it?" She asked as the bell ranged. For lunch, she looked at the clock then she groaned.

Troy:

"Well baby we can slow down a bit if you want."

Gabriella:

"I don't know, I'm just confused." She stood up and grabbed her book.

Troy:

"Baby I know what I feel for you is real. I also that when I kissed you, I felt sparks and fireworks. Baby you're the one for me and if I have to I will keep telling you that every day, then I will. Until you realize that I will not live without you. Gabriella I really love you.

Gabriella:

"Well how can I make sure that I'm doing the right thing? I just want proof."

Troy:

"Well if proof is what you want then proof is what I am going to give you."

Gabriella:

"Okay then, well I'm going to get some lunch. I'm hungry." She walked out of the room. Then walked over to her locker to meet Zach.

Troy:

"Okay baby lets get you something to eat"

Zach:

"What are you doing with my girl?"

Troy:

"Man shut up before I beat your ass."

Zach:

"Are talking to me?"

Troy:

"Yeah you got a problem with it."

Zach:

"Stop messing with my girl"

Troy:

"You know damn well that you don't care for her so playing"

Zach:

"Yeah I do"

Troy:

"If you care for her then why this during 3rd period I saw you in the bathroom getting head from this girl with blonde hair huh. Speak on it"

Zach:

"I wasn't me."

Troy:

"Okay if it wasn't you then someone on this video looks a lot like you."

Zach:

"What video?"

Troy:

"The one I took with my phone."

Zach:

"I can explain."

Troy:

"What? That she fell and you dick just happens to land in her mouth."

Zach:

"You know what I tried you." He threw a punch but misses

Troy:

"You don't deserve her" he said punching him in the face then stomach. Troy walked up to Gabriella who just came from the rest room with Taylor and showed them the video.

Troy:

"Enough proof that he ant the one for you."

Gabriella:

"How can you do this to me?" She said as she slapped him. She realized that she failed... again. "You know what, I'm going to go. Don't follow me." She started to cry then ran, pulled Taylor's arm as they walked to the parking lot got into her car. So blew off the rest of her classes for the day. She started to drive off on her way to Taylor's house. "Let's do that ladies night thing now, maybe it would help." She said.

Taylor:

"Yeah sure whatever you want."

Meanwhile back at school Troy beat the hell out of Zach. Then said...

Troy:

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL PUNK"

Zach:

Was on the ground knocked out

Troy ran out the school and went and got into his car and went home. Then called Gabriella at like a 6:30 pm.

Troy:

"Please answer the phone!!"


	4. Overdose

Gabriella was so sad that she started to cry

Gabriella was so sad that she started to cry...

Gabriella

"I told him that I love him"

Taylor

"I know you know what I'm going to go downstairs and get the ice cream and The O.C. DVD okay?"

Gabriella:

She was still crying, but she also nodded when she said that she's going to go downstairs.

Taylor:

"Okay ill be right back" she patted on Gabriella's back then went out of her room then walked down the stairs went to get the stuff.

Since she got a new phone which is her IPHONE she hasn't put all the numbers from her old cell into her IPHONE yet. When her IPHONE ringing and vibrating playing "No Air by Jordon Sparks and Christ Brown." She looked at her phone, saying unknown. _Ugh, might be Zach. _She thought to herself. So she didn't answer her phone. She felt like she needed to go to bathroom, she stood up then walked to the bathroom, she went to pee then flushed then went to the sink and washed her hands, then she stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. She washed her face. Get the towel to wipe it off. Then she opened the mirror cabinet, she saw toothbrush, pills, sick pill and etc. She found the painkillers. She kept thinking that if she should take it or not. Then more pain came and she couldn't take it anymore so she took the container. Then grabbed a bottle of vodka, she opened the container, she took 2 of them with vodka, then she felt that it wasn't enough. So she took more and drank vodka, she put the vodka down and al the sudden she felt dizzy and fell to the floor and passed out with pain killer's container still in her hands.

Taylor:

She walked up the stairs, yelling thru the door,

Taylor:

"All right I got ice cream, The OC Season 1-4, and the tissue box" she said as she sits on the bed. She's might be in the bathroom"

She put The OC Season 1 first disc into her DVD player as she opened the container of Ice cream. After a couple minutes had pasted, Taylor started to get worried. "Gabriella! It's already starting!" Se waited for a response. But got nothing, that's when Taylor got really worried and opened the bathroom door, just to see a passed out Gabriella on the floor with a pill bottle in her hands. "Gabriella!" She screamed as she rushed over to her. She bent down saw that the bottle that was in her hands belonged to her father. He was assigned pain killers for his back pains. She stood up a put some cold water in her hands and threw it on Gabriella, but she still didn't budge that's when she noticed the vodka on the sink, she ran to get her cell phone and called Troy 's number. "Oh God please answer!" She said to herself.

Troy:

"Hello?"

Taylor:

"Troy! Oh Thank God you answered the phone. I Need You Here ASAP.

Troy:

"Wait, wait what's wrong?"

Taylor:

"It's...Gabriella!!" She said. "Are you coming?"

Troy:

"Yeah I'm on my way" He rushed over to her house and opened the door and ran up the stairs.

Taylor:

"She took painkillers with vodka!! She was in the bathroom while I was down stairs. We have to get her the hospital and quick." She said getting really scared. Could she have really lost her best friend just like that?

Troy:

"Oh Shit Let's Go Were Wasting Time Standing Here." They rushed to the hospital with quickness.

Taylor:

"Um excuse me we need help, we really need doctor now, she's dying!" she's still panicking she was talking to the receptionist.

Receptionist:

"Yeah hold on let me get you to wait in the waiting room. Fill this paper out and I get a doctor from the emergency room."

Taylor:

"Okay thank you so much!" she turned to Troy "let's go"

Troy:

"Yeah thanks a lot."

"Yeah come on lets go." he says Taylor

Receptionist: CALLING ALL DOCTORS WE A FEMALE PATIENT, SHE PASSED OUT AND NEED IMMEDIED ASSISTANCE.

As soon the receptionist was done with the call a couple of Doctors came and took Gabriella straight into the Emergency room. A couple of hours later the doctor came out and told them that Gabriella would be fine. She's was now resting in her room on the 4th floor.

Troy:

"Baby I know that you maybe can't hear me, but please don't ever do this to me again. Gabriella you mean everything to me." Then something happened that he has never happened at lease not over a girl anyways started to cry a little.

Gabriella she moved just little.

Taylor:

"How is she?" she asked Troy?

Troy:

"She moved a little."

Taylor:

"Do you want something? And should I call her mom?"

Troy:

"Yeah a coke and yeah call her."

Taylor:

"Okay." she nodded and left the room.

Gabriella:

She turned to another side she could heard everything Troy said but still had not woken up yet.

Troy:

"Please wake up."

Gabriella:

She slowly started opening her eyes. She looked around wondering while the hell she was "where could that girl be?" she said it really soft. She put her hand on her head because she had a head ace.

Troy:

"Baby your awake." he smiled as he walked outside to get the doctor.

Doctor:

"What is there a problem?"

Troy:

"Nothing Gabriella has woken up."

Doctor:

"Really"

Troy:

"Yes, but she is holding her head."

Doctor:

"Well that's to be expected."

Troy:

"So what should I do when I take her home?"

Doctor:

"Well first Gabriella's not going home until tomorrow we still have to run about 2 to 3 more test before we let her go."

Troy:

"Okay, but the question was what do I do when I take her home?"

Doctor:

"Well when she goes home and lay her down put a cold towel over her head and give her only 2 aspirin. That should cure it."

Troy:

"Thanks." he runs back into the room.

Troy:

"Baby they have to keep you here for another day to run some test and I not going any where. Please don't ever do this again. My biggest fear is living with out you. Baby since the day I met you I knew you where the one for me. I kind of wrote you a poem do you want to hear it?"

Gabriella:

She looked around. She saw Troy back in the room.

Taylor:

She came in, "Oh my god, Gabriella." she hugged Gabriella.

Gabriella:

"Taylor" she said weakly, she hugged back. "Taylor is my mom here?" she asked Taylor

Taylor:

"No, but she's are on her way I just called her as soon as Troy came out of the room"

Gabriella:

"Oh. When I'm getting out of here."

Taylor:

"Uh-Troy" came back into the room.

Troy:

"Baby if your wondering when you get out the doctor said you can leave tomorrow."


	5. Parental Maddess

Gabriella was so sad that she started to cry

Mrs. Montez:

Runs into the hospital "Gabriella Montez please"

Doctor:

"Uh Gabriella Montez was she a young girl about the age of 18 years old."

Mrs. Montez:

"Yes that's my Gabriella I am her mother Mrs. Isabella Montez. What Happened"

Doctor:

"Well if her friends didn't bring her in when they did. She would have died from a drug overdose, but she's fine we pumped her stomach. She should be resting right now. But she's in room 4243 on the 4th floor".

Mrs. Montez:

"Oh My God! Thank you so much."

Doctor:

"Sure, no problem."

They ran over the elevator and up to Gabriella's room to find Gabriella a wake and kissing Troy.

Mrs. Montez:

"EXCUSE ME..." she said to break them a part "Who's this boy and what happened to you"

Troy:

"Mrs. Montez if you allow me too, I will explain everything by the way I'm Troy Bolton."

Mrs. Montez:

"I would rather hear it from Gabriella, but okay enlighten me. I'm just dieing to hear why my baby girl's in the hospital."

Troy:

"Okay Mrs. Montez it all started when I came from NYC back down here to go to school for Journalism and back in NYC me and Gabriella had broken up well my dad force me to. He told me he was going to take my tuition to NYU away. So I broke up with Gabriella and when she came back down here with you. She started dating this guy Zachary Taylor and he's a jealous guy anyways. I was castled as Romeo and Gabriella as Juliet. In this play. So we studied all of our lines and then the kissing scene came up and Gabriella and I kissed. He got jealous. Anyways we met at her locker and told her how much I love her. She said we should just be friends. She then told Zachary that she loved him and he didn't say it back. I then showed her this video I took with my phone earlier this morning of some female performing oral sex on him. That hurt her and she ran home with Taylor. She then took a lot of pain killers. Then passed out that's when Taylor called me and we took her to the hospital. She fine now and she gets out tomorrow. That's the whole story I promise."

Mrs. Montez

"Gabriella is this all true?" she asked

Gabriella:

"Yeah... you guys might ground me now for taking those and more punishment."

Mrs. Montez:

"Well yeah you are ground for 2 weeks and you're going to counseling and by the way are you two dating?"

Gabriella:

"Grounded for 2 weeks and counseling?! Come on mom, I promise I won't do it again!" she got surprised.

Mrs. Montez:

"3 weeks now keep talking I like this game"

Gabriella:

"Mom 3 weeks come on!"

Mrs. Montez:

"4 weeks you want to go for it and the grand total of 2 months grounded and 5 sessions of counseling?

Gabriella:

"No, but mom!"

Mrs. Montez:

"No buts. You scared the hell out of me what were you thinking of?"

Gabriella:

"Mom I'm so sorry I won't ever do it again. I promise."

Mrs. Montez:

"Please don't you're my only child…I love you baby."

Gabriella:

"I love you too mom."

Mrs. Montez:

"Troy and Taylor I want to thank you guys. If Taylor wouldn't have found her and she called Troy my baby would be dead. So thanks I really mean that."

Troy:

"Well sure I would do anything for Gabriella. I really love and care for her a lot. She means everything to me. I hope she will be. So Gabriella Montez will you be my girlfriend. Baby me and you are like Romeo and Juliet. I'm Romeo I just need my Juliet so baby what you say??" he said hoping she would say yes

Gabriella:

She looked at Troy and said "yes I will" she smiled.

Mrs. Montez:

"Oh that was so sweet."

Troy:

"I love you. You do know that right?" he said meaning every word.

Gabriella:

She looked back at Troy … and said "Yeah I do now."

Troy:

He leaned over and kissed her just the same way as he did his first day there. Suddenly Gabriella deepens the kiss putting her tongue in his mouth "mmm" he moans a little. But they spilt apart when her Mrs. Montez came back in the room "wow now that's a kiss" he said licking his lips. It still drives her crazy when he does that.

Mrs. Montez:

"Honey I'm getting ready to go but I'll be by here tomorrow. And let's make a deal okay? If you will go to at lease 2 counseling sessions then I'll buy you that one thing that you have been begging for I promise."

Mrs. Montez

"So deal or no deal?"

Gabriella:

"okay mom it's a deal" when her Mrs. Montez said about leaving. She got excited about her mom said about that deal.

Mrs. Montez:

"Okay deal and when we get home Troy can come and watch movies and stuff. I need someone watching over you."

Gabriella:

"Okay" she smiled

Mrs. Montez:

"So Troy will you do that for me?" she asked Troy

Troy:

"Sure no problem"

Gabriella:

"Mom."

Mrs. Montez:

"Honey I know it's just I feel safer if you were with Troy while you're grounded"

Troy:

"Yeah we can have a lot of fun" he winked at Gabriella and she looked down and smiled.

Gabriella:

"Fine." she rolled her eyes at her mom.

Mrs. Montez:

"Roll your eyes at me one more time and you will be grounded without Troy"

Troy:

"No that's not necessary." he gave Gabriella the "stop before you ruin this" look and she smiled and apologized

Mrs. Montez:

"Okay well see you tomorrow" She kissed Gabriella on the forehead and left and got into the car with her husband and went home.

Back at the hospital

Troy:

"Baby you almost ruin it for us." "So I think we should talk about sex"

Gabriella:

"Sex?"

Troy: Yeah if you want to.

Gabriella: Yeah okay.

Troy: you know what I wasn't really all that mad when my dad said we were moving to NYC. That happened to be the best thing that has ever happen to me.

Gabriella: Why you say that?

Troy:

Because it brought me to you.

Gabriella: Aww baby I love you and I want you to know that I'm ready when you are.

Troy: Ready for what.

Gabriella: I'm ready for you to make love to me.

Troy: Baby that's music to my ears.

Gabriella: I bet. (She laughed)


	6. Nervous and confused

So Gabriella was released from the hospital the very next day.

Gabriella:

"So Troy when did you want to you know?"

Troy:

"Umm I was thinking maybe tomorrow since you know you have to rest today."

Gabriella:

"I have an idea."

Troy:

"What is it?"

Gabriella:

"How about we wait until my mom goes to New York?"

Troy:

"Why is she going to New York?"

Gabriella:

"She's going on a business trip in a couple days Friday."

Troy:

"Okay Friday it is then."

Gabriella:

"Okay…I'm nervous."

Troy:

"About what everything's going to be okay."

Gabriella:

"Is it going to hurt?"

Troy:

"Only a little bit."

Gabriella:

"Please don't hurt me."

Troy:

"I promise, now lets get you home."

Troy drove Gabriella home. She then got the rest that she had needed. A couple days later Gabriella's mom was getting ready to leave. The closer her mom got to that door. The closer it was to troy and her having sex and to be completely honest she was scared out of her mind. She loved Troy, really she did. But sex??? Was she really ready for this? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mother voice.

Mrs. Montez:

"Okay Gabi I will gone for 3 days. While I'm gone I want to go grocery shopping. I want you to do the laundry and no parties, a sleepover with just the girls are fine. Troy may come over but no sleeping over. Gabriella I'm trusting you okay. Don't let me down, now my Taxi's here I got to go. I love you."

Gabriella:

"Okay got it mom and you have nothing to worry about. I love you too. Have a safe trip."

Mrs. Montez:

"Well I hope not! Okay now give me a hug"

Gabriella:

"(hugs her mother) Okay bye."

Mrs. Montez:

"Okay bye."

She leaves and heads for the airport. Little did she know that Gabriella had a big 3 day weekend planned. This included losing her virginity.


	7. An Unforgettable First Time

Gabriella decided that she really did want to sleep with Troy. So she gave him a call.

Troy:

"Hello?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah it's me Troy."

Troy:

"What's up Gabi?"

Gabriella:

"My mom's gone, so you can come over."

Troy:

"Okay, but before we do this… are you sure you're ready?"

Gabriella:

"I am sure, Troy I've been ready for a long time now… I just been to nervous to being it up."

Troy:

"Why?"

Gabriella:

"That don't matter so see you here in an hour, I got to go Taylor and rest of the girls are here. I love you.

Troy:

"Umm okay love you too."

Gabriella hangs up the phone and answers the door. The girls come in.

Taylor:

"So what's up Gabi?"

Gabriella:

"Ladies I called you all here today, because I'm a nervous reck."

Taylor:

"Just do what your heart feels."

Gabriella:

"So I should sleep with Troy?"

Kelsi:

"Do you want to?"

Taylor:

"Then go for it."

Gabriella:

"Okay."

About 20 minutes later the girls leave to go to the mall. Gabriella sits on the couch thinking about what she really wanted to do. Now on one hand she loved troy and on the other was pregnancy. She's only 18 years old. She can't be ready to give birth. Gabriella got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Troy was eating a sandwich.

Troy:

"Baby that face, tells me you're having second thoughts about this. I just want you to know that I can wait forever for you."

Gabriella:

"Seriously?"

Troy:

"Well not forever."

Gabriella:

"Troy!"

Troy:

"Baby I was just kidding, but on a serious know. If you're not ready to have sex, please let me know. Because like I said I can wait."

Gabriella:

"No, I'm ready now, but please go slow and don't hurt me."

Troy:

"I Promise."

Gabriella and Troy walked up to her room. Gabriella sat on the bed nervous as ever. Troy went to her CD player and put it **I'll make love to you by. BOYZ II MEN** and then put it on repeat. Troy laid next to her and looked in the eyes and said…

Troy:

"Baby are you sure you want to do this?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah, I am. That's what I was talking to the girls about. I always was scared of having sex, because of the pain, the fear of pregnancy. But I realized that I loved you and I know that you won't hurt me or leave right?

Troy:

"Yeah, baby I won't ever you like I did in New York. I also realized that my love for you is real. From the first day I met you in New York. I knew that I wanted you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I knew at that moment when I looked into your eyes, that you were the one for me.

Gabriella:

"That was so sweet Troy."

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips. The kiss became deeper when Gabriella opens her month welcoming Troy to enter his tongue. As the heat started to build up, They began undressing each other. When they were completely naked. Troy reached into his pants pocket that was laying on the floor. Took out a condom, as he put on the condom Gabriella couldn't help, but think "wow I'm really about to have sex." Troy climbed on top of Gabriella and slowly enter her body. Gabriella gasp as he entered her fully. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming. As he continued to move in and out of her. She could tell that Troy was having a good time. Unlike herself, all she felt was this sharp pain that ran through her entire body. She closed her eyes and when she opened it tears started falling from her eyes. Troy open his eyes to see Gabriella crying.

Troy:

"(Breathing deep) Are you okay?"

Gabriella:

"(The pain controlling her speech) Yes."

Troy:

"Do you want me to stop?"

Gabriella:

"No."

As they continued to make love, Gabriella thought "Okay the pain has got to end sometime." Just as she finished her thought, a wave of pleasure hit her like a title wave crashing onto the beach. Gabriella loosened her grip on Troy's back and began to enjoy herself. 20 to 30 minute later. Troy felt Gabriella tighten underneath him. He knew she was really to climax. As he began to go faster, Gabriella shut her eyes tightly and bit on her lip hard. All of a sudden she her body started to shake. The experience she felt when having an orgasm was nothing like she ever experienced before. It was like an powerful volcanic explosion. But it a really good way. Troy's eyes were shut and his mouth flew open and lips and body started shaking. About 10 minutes later there breathing came back to normal.

Troy:

"Wow that was wow."

Gabriella:

"Yeah, it was something."

Troy:

"Hey I didn't hurt to bad did I?"

Gabriella:

"No, you didn't. But yes it did hurt."

Troy:

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella:

"Sweetheart its okay. Its hurts for every girl that has sex for the first time.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips and then they fell fast asleep in each other arms.


	8. The Morning After

The next day Gabriella woke up and took a nice hot bath. After walking back in to her room to get dress she notices that Troy was still sleep. So she walked over to her bed and said to Troy

Gabriella:

"Hey Troy, we got school today so come on it's time to get up."

Troy

"I don't want to go to school." He mumbles to himself.

Gabriella:

"TROY!!"

Troy:

"Okay I'm up, I'm up calm down!"

Gabriella:

"Oh just get dress I'm going downstairs to fix us something to eat."

Troy:

"Okay be down in like… 10 minutes."

Gabriella walked downstairs to fix breakfast when the door bell ranged.

Gabriella:

"Who is it?" She asked.

Taylor:

"It's us now open up."

Gabriella:

"Oh. What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.

Taylor:

"Well we were wondering what happened yesterday."

Gabriella:

"Well Troy and I had sex and was seriously painful at first then it started to feel like really good. Then I had the big "O" if you know what I mean."

Taylor:

"Wow good that's good I'm happy for you."

Gabriella:

"So when are you and Michael going to have sex?"

Taylor:

"Just done it last night"

Kelsi:

"You did? I did it last Friday with Jeremiah."

Gabriella:

"The dude in cooking class?"

Kelsi:

"Yeah that's the one."

Taylor:

"That's great."

Gabriella:

"Yeah."

Taylor:

"Do you mind if we eat here? I'm starving!"

As the girls walked in the Kitchen Gabriella said to herself

Gabriella:

"Oh shit!"

After they ate breakfast, they went to school and have a normal day. A couple days later Gabriella's mom came home and everything was exactly the way it was when she left it. All Except for one thing! Troy's boxers were in the dryer. She forgot to get them out the dryer. The day it rained.


	9. A Happily Ever After

3 Years Later:

Gabriella and Troy relationship is still stronger then ever. Taylor and Chad had a baby boy. It turns out the day Taylor felt sick, was the day she found out she was pregnant. Kelsi and Jason are still together they graduate in 2 weeks in Culinary Arts. Jason asked Kesi to marry him and she said 'yes' Troy has something that he wants to ask Gabriella. So he took Gabriella out to eat and after that ate. He was going to propose.

Gabriella:

"So this has been a great night."

Troy:

"And it's about to get better."

Gabriella:

"How so?"

Troy:

"Well I wrote this poem for you it's called Always and Forever"

Gabriella: Aww I want to hear it please.

Troy:

"As I think of you, I know my dreams came true, for all that you are and for all that you've given me. Deep inside I know your someone very special; you're someone I can hold in my arms forever. The time we spent together will stay in heart. Who would have thought I would find someone like you. The girl who had melt my heart of stone. You taught me how to love again. I know in my heart that nothing last forever. But my love for you will always be true. Always and forever, you make my dreams come true always and forever I will only love you. Gabriella will you make another dream come true and marry me?"

Gabriella:

"Yes, that was the sweetest poem you have ever written"

Troy:

"Thanks."

Gabriella:

"And yes I'll marry you."

Troy:

"Great."

They kissed and about 6 months later. The Gang (Sharper, Zeke, Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Jason and Chad.) all graduated from College. Gabriella and Troy graduated from UC Berkeley. Jason, Kelsi and Zeke graduated from Le Cordon Blue Culinary Academy in Las Vegas, NV. Sharpay graduated from UNLV. Taylor and Chad graduated from NYU. Troy and Gabriella got married 7 months after Troy proposed. Taylor and Chad got married soon after. Zeke and Sharpay got married in September. They currently have 2 boys. Everyone doing great. Sometimes I know that you could be so mad at someone, and feel like you can't trust them anymore. But if you really love that person a lot then you might think need to think twice about forgiving that person. I know it's going to be hard. But if you and that person really love each other then you'll make it. Remember there always **Time To Forgive. **


End file.
